oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shades of Mort'ton
Details *5 *15 *Completed Priest in Peril *Must be able to defeat 5 level 40 shades *Started Nature Spirit Quest |items= *2+ Vial of water (can be obtained during quest) *2+ ashes *2+ clean tarromin (obtained during quest) *chisel *hatchet *tinderbox *hammer *1000+ coins *some Food for lower-levelled players *An additional 13000 coins will buy a flamtaer hammer, which speeds up the quest. |kills= shades (level 40) x5 }} Walkthrough Make sure you have all the items you need before you go to Mort'ton; it is a really long walk to the bank in Canifis from there, unless you have finished restoring the Burgh de Rott bank or have access to Ancient Magicks. It may be helpful to bring along an extra tarromin besides the ones you get in the quest, should you accidentally run out of Serum 207. To start Shades of Mort'ton you must head to the house south-west of the general store and search the shelf on the wall to find the Diary of Herbi Flax book, starting the quest. Also search the table, as it contains two Tarromins and Rogue's purse. The tarromin will be useful later on. Be sure to pick up the empty vial near the shelf on the floor and fill it with water from the sink in a building on the eastern side of Mort'ton. Serum 207 Now read the book and you will find instructions to make Serum 207, a potion to cure the afflicted for a short amount of time. The ingredients are a vial of water, clean tarromin and ashes. Make a potion and use it on Razmire (afflicted) in the general store. He will ask you to kill 5 shades. Kill 5 Loar Shades (the green shadows floating around, they are level 40) and take the Loar remains that they drop. When you have finished (the chat box will say so) return and use the potion once more on Razmire and he will take 2 of the shade remains from you. Then proceed to Ulsquire Shauncy (afflicted) and give him 2 shade remains after giving him a dose of Serum 207. Wait one moment and ask him what he learned, he will tell you to head back to Razmire. Do so and he will tell you that you need to repair the temple. You will not get credit for shades killed before you talk to him. Ask him to open the general store and buy some olive oil. Then ask him to open the builders store and buy around 5 timber beams, 5 limestone bricks, and 25 swamp paste. The temple is just north-east of the general store, on a little island across a bridge. Repairing the temple Now round up some friends and use your resources to repair the Temple of Mort'ton. If you buy a Flamtaer Hammer (costs 13k) from the general store, it helps you rebuild the temple at a much faster pace. You can also go to world 77, which has been designated as the official Shades of Mort'ton world, which is a common gathering spot for players building the temple. Lighting the funeral pyre Once done rebuilding the temple, light the torch in the centre of it with a tinderbox, and wait till your sanctity is at least 10% (you can get sanctity by either killing the Loar Shades that attack the temple or rebuilding the temple). Then use the olive oil on the flame and you will get sacred oil. If you want, you can also use a Serum 207 on this flame, if your sanctity is at least 20%, to make it into Serum 208, which will permanently cure an Afflicted, especially useful on Razmire. Now cut down a tree and use sacred oil on the log to receive a pyre log. Head over to a funeral pyre (browner areas on the map, there are some south-east of Ulsquire's house) with 1 shade remains and this pyre log. Use the pyre logs and the shade remains on the funeral pyre. Light this, and you will see a spirit rise from the pyre. Do not forget to collect any reward that may show up on the little stone pillar. When you have done this, head back to Ulsquire, use your serum on him, and speak to him to finish the quest. Reward *3 quest points *2000 Herblore experience *2000 Crafting experience *Ability to play the Shades of Mort'ton minigame *Bonus: Players can take the Diary of Herbi Flax to the Apothecary in Varrock to receive an extra 300 Herblore experience, though they can only do this once. Trivia *This is another of the few rare quests that use the word Damn or Damnation. *After you Permanently Cure Ulsquire and Razmire with Serum 208, Razmire and Ulsquire will each give you monetary rewards. *The Apothecary says "Do you want to trade the diary yet?" speaking as if you had talked to him about it before, however there is nothing in his other dialogue that implies this. Category:Quests Category:Shades of Mort'ton